1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to steam desuperheaters or attemperators and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured spray nozzle assembly for a steam desuperheating or attemperator device. The nozzle assembly is specifically adapted to, among other things, prevent thermal shock to prescribed internal structural components thereof, to prevent “sticking” of a valve stem thereof, and to create a substantially uniformly distributed spray of cooling water for spraying into a flow of superheated steam in order to reduce the temperature of the steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial facilities operate with superheated steam that has a higher temperature than its saturation temperature at a given pressure. Because superheated steam can damage turbines or other downstream components, it is necessary to control the temperature of the steam. Desuperheating refers to the process of reducing the temperature of the superheated steam to a lower temperature, permitting operation of the system as intended, ensuring system protection, and correcting for unintentional deviations from a prescribed operating temperature set point. Along these lines, the precise control of final steam temperature is often critical for the safe and efficient operation of steam generation cycles.
A steam desuperheater or attemperator can lower the temperature of superheated steam by spraying cooling water into a flow of superheated steam that is passing through a steam pipe. By way of example, attemperators are often utilized in heat recovery steam generators between the primary and secondary superheaters on the high pressure and the reheat lines. In some designs, attemperators are also added after the final stage of superheating. Once the cooling water is sprayed into the flow of superheated steam, the cooling water mixes with the superheated steam and evaporates, drawing thermal energy from the steam and lowering its temperature.
A popular, currently known attemperator design is a probe style attemperator which includes one or more nozzles or nozzle assemblies positioned so as to spray cooling water into the steam flow in a direction generally along the axis of the steam pipe. In many applications, the steam pipe is outfitted with an internal thermal liner which is positioned downstream of the spray nozzle attemperator. The liner is intended to protect the high temperature steam pipe from the thermal shock that would result from any impinging water droplets striking the hot inner surface of the steam pipe itself.
One of the most commonly encountered problems in those systems integrating an attemperator is the addition of unwanted water to the steam line or pipe as a result of the improper operation of the attemperator, or the inability of the nozzle assembly of the attemperator to remain leak tight. The failure of the attemperator to control the water flow injected into the steam pipe often results in damaged hardware and piping from thermal shock, and in severe cases has been known to erode piping elbows and other system components downstream of the attemperator. Along these lines, water buildup can further cause erosion, thermal stresses, and/or stress corrosion cracking in the liner of the steam pipe that may lead to its structural failure.
In addition, the service requirements in many applications are extremely demanding on the attemperator itself, and often result in its failure. More particularly, in many applications, various structural features of the attemperator, including the nozzle assembly thereof, will remain at elevated steam temperatures for extended periods without spray water flowing through it, and thus will be subjected to thermal shock when quenched by the relatively cool spray water. Along these lines, typical failures include spring breakage in the nozzle assembly, and the sticking of the valve stem thereof. Further, in probe style attemperators wherein the spray nozzle(s) reside in the steam flow, such cycling often results in fatigue and thermal cracks in critical components such as the nozzle holder and the nozzle itself. Thermal cycling, as well as the high velocity head of the steam passing the attemperator, can also potentially lead to the loosening of the nozzle assembly which may result in an undesirable change in the orientation of its spray angle.
With regard to the functionality of any nozzle assembly of an attemperator, if the cooling water is sprayed into the superheated steam pipe as very fine water droplets or mist, then the mixing of the cooling water with the superheated steam is more uniform through the steam flow. On the other hand, if the cooling water is sprayed into the superheated steam pipe in a streaming pattern, then the evaporation of the cooling water is greatly diminished. In addition, a streaming spray of cooling water will typically pass through the superheated steam flow and impact the interior wall or liner of the steam pipe, resulting in water buildup which is undesirable for the reasons set forth above. However, if the surface area of the cooling water spray that is exposed to the superheated steam is large, which is an intended consequence of very fine droplet size, the effectiveness of the evaporation is greatly increased. Further, the mixing of the cooling water with the superheated steam can be enhanced by spraying the cooling water into the steam pipe in a uniform geometrical flow pattern such that the effects of the cooling water are uniformly distributed throughout the steam flow. Conversely, a non-uniform spray pattern of cooling water will result in an uneven and poorly controlled temperature reduction throughout the flow of the superheated steam. Along these lines, the inability of the cooling water spray to efficiently evaporate in the superheated steam flow may also result in an accumulation of cooling water within the steam pipe. The accumulation of this cooling water will eventually evaporate in a non-uniform heat exchange between the water and the superheated steam, resulting in a poorly controlled temperature reduction.
Various desuperheater devices have been developed in the prior art in an attempt to address the aforementioned needs. Such prior art devices include those which are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,001 (entitled Desuperheater Nozzle), U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,994 (entitled Pressure Blast Pre-Filming Spray Nozzle), U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,509 (entitled Desuperheater Nozzle), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,149 (entitled Pressure Blast Pre-Filming Spray Nozzle), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present invention represents an improvement over these and other prior art solutions, and provides a nozzle assembly for spraying cooling water into a flow of superheated steam that is of simple construction with relatively few components, requires a minimal amount of maintenance, and is specifically adapted to, among other things, prevent thermal shock to prescribed internal structural components thereof, to prevent “sticking” of a valve stem thereof, and to create a substantially uniformly distributed spray of cooling water for spraying into a flow of superheated steam in order to reduce the temperature of the steam. Various novel features of the present invention will be discussed in more detail below.